fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily-Mae Mason
Lily-Mae Mason (リリー・メイ・メイソン Rirī Mei Meison) is a General in the Anyran Empire's Imperial Military using the codename Yuki Onna (雪女 Snow Woman). Her and her army are currently occupying Samurai Country following the attempted assassination of it's former leader Hashirama Mazoku. Appearance Unlike most the higher ranked members of the garrison, Lily is a woman of average height. She has dark blue eyes and her dark hair is very long and is she always wears it as a large braid down the front of her body, covering most of her visible upper body. Her complexation is quite fair, contributing to her delicate and youthful appearance, leading many people to believe she is younger than she is. Under her very baggy clothing, Lily has a slim, highly curvaceous body and an ample bust. Her choice of clothing is a baggy very similar to those worn by the samurai of Samurai Country. Over this she wears a long-sleeved white haori. She always has her sword on her person whether she is just carrying it or has it tied to her waist. Personality With her youthful appearance and demure mannerisms, Lily projects the image of a mature, serene, and compassionate individual. This image barely accounts for even a fraction of her personality as in reality she is a hateful, misanthropic and violent war monger who uses her high-ranking position as a means to fulfil her insatiable bloodlust and satisfy her authority complex. She callously views those that she has slain as mere fodder for her blade and believes in the arguably archaic dogma of "survival of the fittest". Despite being an excellent leader capable of rational and intelligent decisions she is absolutely merciless and fierce in battle; cutting down her foes without so much as flinching, her cruel and brutal nature during battle strikes fear into the hearts of those who oppose her. Her desire for battle and bloodshed often borders on the insane and this often disturbs those around her. This all enforces the idea that she is a sadist and enjoys inflicting immense pain and suffering on others, for often enough, no reason than her own amusement and pleasure. She likes to assert her dominance over her opponents and enjoys being in a position of power a great deal. She also likes to torture her opponents on and off the battlefield, often doing disturbing things to intimidate them, like licking the blood of one of her victims off her blade. Despite her nature and fearsome reputation, Lily seems to posses great charisma, as she is able to inspire great loyalty and respect in those under her command (though this might simply be out of fear). Outside of combat she is observed to be a civil and polite individual but she is also quite childish and playful possessing several childlike tendencies. Though generally appearing laid-back, Lily can be very determined and serious when she is sufficiently motivated. Relationships |-| Samurai Country= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As a general Lily is one of the Ancyran Empire's strongest fighters and she has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow her. Her strength is such that she assumed the position of general at a young age and is the youngest current general by quite a bit. Also as a general she can be called on at any time to directly serve the Yosumi. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Contrary to her feminine figure and short stature, Lily is incredibly physically powerful, being capable of slicing through the most durable and toughest materials with her sword. She can easily overwhelm multiple highly skilled swordsmen with her strikes. Her sword strikes leave the recipients arms shaking from the immense power behind them and she can create compressed air projectiles capable of cutting trough steel just with her strength. Incredible Speed: She is extremely fast and can kill groups of opponents in the blink of an eye and constantly outpace and outmanoeuvre her adversaries without overextending or leaving herself vulnerable. She can repel and deter multiple opponents at once with ease and... Heightened Reflexes: Immense Endurance: She has an incredibly high threshold for pain and can fight almost unaffected even with grievous injuries. Impressive Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Swordsman Specialist: Lily is the most powerful swordsman in the entirety of the Ancyran Empire, as such she is immensely skilled with a blade, even being acknowledged by the former leader of Samurai Country, Hashirama as a master swordsman of tremendous ability. She can take down her opponent with a single extremely fast and powerful strike. Even a swordsman of Budo's calibre was unable to withstand her incredibly powerful swordsmanship for more than a brief battle. She can cut through practically anything, being capable of dispersing magic spells with powerful swings and she can cut through steel with minimal difficulty. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a high-ranking member of the empire's military, Lily is expected to be well versed in the use of multiple martial arts. Master Strategist: Lily is master strategist and military leader that has led her army to many victories. Despite her bloodthirsty nature Lily is calm and collective in battle, being able to adjust herself and those under her command to differing situations and giving out orders by adapting to the current situation. She is also highly skilled in psychological warfare. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a general, Lily possesses an extreme amount of magic power. Her magic is described as being very "cold" and "malevolent", reflecting her personality quite well. Just by existing Lily can drastically lower the temperature of her surrounding area and by By releasing her magic as potent aura around she can even begin to freeze things and people. *'Expert Etherano Control': Lily's control is so refined that she can use her magic without the use of her hands or any actual movement at all, her power simply manifest as she desires, whenever she wants and however she wants. Magic Snow Magic (雪の魔法 Yuki no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that allows Lily to create and manipulate snow to various effects. Naturally she is afforded immense resistance bordering on complete immunity to cold conditions. She can freely manipulate the snow in her surrounding area, putting her in a very favourable position when in environments that have a large quantity of snow. Because of her mastery of this magic, Lily possesses the unique ability to completely transform her body into the snow itself, granting her incredible resistance to physical attacks without the aid of powerful magic. Though almost all physical attacks simply phase harmlessly through her powerful magic, heat-based attacks and superhuman physical strength can harm her in this intangible state. Though she can induce cold temperatures and has tremendous freezing ability, because of the nature of this magic her ability to freeze something is inferior to a masterful Ice Magic user like Kiyone. She can create and manipulate a blizzard of immense proportions in order to freeze a target but she cannot directly do so like Kiyone or Jack can. Because of these things Lily's offensive magic power is not particularly impressive when compared to many of the generals in the empire. However due to her snow form, her manoeuvrability and defensive power are quite simply some of the best around. Equipment Kōsetsu (江雪 Jiang Snow): Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Unohana Retsu from the "Bleach" series. *She is currently the highest ranked female member of the Ancyran Empire. *She is voiced by . *her deceptively beautiful appearance but malevolent nature as wll as her use of Snow Magic.